Digimon Tamers 02
Digimon Tamers 02 is a Japanese anime television series, and the Sequel series to Digimon Tamers. It first aired in 2007. The series is based off of the games Digimon World: Dawn and DIgimon World: Dusk. Hello there, I am a dedicated Digimon Tamers fan. This entire blog is fake, for I have not found the series or the song anywhere on the internet, and I think this was just a scam. I have heard that it is supposed to be continuing, and have seen pictures, but it has not yet been released, so we just have to keep waiting! Plot Summary 6 months after the events of Runaway Locomon, a new organization sworn to protect both the Digital World and the Real World was formed- Rising Sun. Takato, Henry, and Rika all join Rising Sun, hoping to protect both worlds. However, when a new evil appears in the two worlds, it's up to the Tamers to stop it. Characters Main Protagonists . Allies *'Calumon' *:The incarnation of Digivolution. He can sometimes be naive, but is determined to protect the Digital World. *'Mitsuo Yamaki' *:The leader of Rising Sun, and the former leader of Hypnos. **'Kudamon' **:Yamaki's new Digimon partner, he helps manage Rising Sun. *'Impmon' *:A mischievous Digimon who is allied with the Tamers. After the eventts of Tamers, he went on to work for Rising Sun. He has the ability to digivolve into Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony. *'Lucemon' *:A calm Digimon who is allied with the Tamers and works for Rising Sun. Like Impmon, he can digivolve into a Demon Lord, that being his Chaos Mode. He can also enter the data world, the place where Digimon stay after dying, which leads him to bringing back Leomon. *'Digimon Sovereigns' *:The four rulers of the Digital World. **'Zhuquiaomon' **:Formerly an enemy of the Tamers, he's come to respect their actions during the first season. He is the leader of the Sovereigns. **'Azulongmon' **:The wisest of the Soveriegns. He knows the true history of the Digital World. **'Ebonwumon' **:The jokester of the Sovereigns. He has two heads, each with a different personaility. **'Baihumon' **:The fiercest of the Sovereigns. *'Devas' *:Twelve Digimon that serve the four Soeriegns. After the four Sovereigns were corrupted by the ChronoCore, Lucemon revived the 11 fallen Devas and convinced them to join the battle against the ChronoCore, and save their masters. *'Chronomon' *:A mysterious Digimon who overcame the ChronoCore. Antagonists *'ChronoCore' *:The main antagonist of the series. A sentient virus that can destroy data, it plans to destroy the entire Digital World. It also has the power to brainwash people and Digimon. *'Grimmon' *:A Digimon who gained the power of Chrono Destruction- an attack which instantly vaporizes data in an instant. **'ChaosGrimmon' **:A form Grimmon achieves by fusing with the ChronoCore. **'ExoGrimmon' **:Grimmon's final form. *'Chaos Triad' *:A trio of Digimon that serve Grimmon. They face the Tamers near the end of the series. **'Chaosmon' **:The leader of the Chaos Triad. He was destroyed by Gallantmon Crimson Mode. **'Grademon' **:A Digimon who joined the Chaos Triad so he could find a worthy opponent. He was eventually destroyed by Rika, whom he considers a great opponent to battle. **'Mistymon' **:The last member of the Chaos Triad. He is the tactician of Grimmon's army. He eventually met his end at the hands of MegaGargomon. *'Huanglongmon' *:A Digimon that was sealed away by Lucemon due to its immense power. It was awaken by Grimmon to help him destroy the Digital and Real Worlds. He was eventually destroyed by Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon. *'Kowloon Co.' *:A mysterious band of Digimon mercenaries. They work for Grimmon. **'WaruSeadramon' **:The first member of Kowloon Co. introduced. Sadistic to the core, he terrorizes Loop Swamp. **'SkullBaluchimon' **:The second member of Kowloon Co. An emotionless Digimon that always obeys any orders given to him. **'Spinomon' **:The third member of Kowloon Co. He is really arrogant, thinking that he is the strongest Dinosaur Digimon out there. **'Merukimon' **:The fourth member of Kowloon Co. **'Gaiomon' **:The second-in-command of Kowloon Co. He is an honorable warrior, as shown in his fights with the Tamers. **'GranDracmon' **:The leader of Kowloon Co. He was hired by Grimmon to wreak havoc on the Digital World. After Rika gave Kowloon Co. her Digi-Tournament winnings, he and Kowloon Co. sided with the Tamers. Episodes :Main Article: List of Episodes in Digimon Tamers 02 Tamers 02 has a total of 58 episodes. It first premiered on TV Tokyo on April 1, 2007. It first aired in the U.S. on Toon Disney on December 9, 2007. Music English Opening Theme: Dawn and Dusk (Sung by Rika Nonaka (Melissa Fahn) Cast Reception Since its first airing, Tamers 02 became incredibly popular. Critics and fans both praised the show, claiming it to be a great redemption to both Frontier and Savers. The popularity of Tamers 02 led to a sequel series being released, which also gained popularity.